Blast from the Past
by HisAngel22
Summary: One day, five years after graduation, Puck and Rachel get some visitors from the past. Short, crappy summary. The story is better! Four parts. Rating comes in for chapter four. Puckleberry relationship. Pezberry friendship mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok! So here is my very first multi-chapter Puckleberry fan fiction! It is four chapters long and completed. The chapters are rather short (ok, very short in some cases) and could probably be combined into one or two longer chapters, but I really feel like separating the chapters at the current points (the natural breaks in the story) is really the best option. However, because the chapters are so short, I won't make you wait long between chapters. My goal is to post one chapter a day for four days, but nothing ever seems to go as I plan, and it is the holidays… so I apologize in advance if that plan derails. I hope you enjoy! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of the characters I am having so much fun with, except the two characters you don't recognize. I won't say who and spoil anything!

* * *

Five years after graduation, Finn Hudson had finally decided to leave Lima. After much debate (aka about 5 minutes of thought), he decided to go to New York and try his hand at acting, as he'd wanted to do after high school. And if he were to run into Rachel, well that wouldn't be a negative thing, now would it? So, he moved to New York, and 2 days after he arrived, he ran into Rachel, sooner than he expected.

He was wandering around his new neighborhood when he saw a small store that caught his eye. "West Side Music Store" the sign proclaimed. He ducked into the shop and was shocked when he saw a very familiar face behind the counter.

"Welcome to West Side Mu- Finn?" Rachel quested, cutting off her greeting when she recognized her ex-boyfriend standing in front of her.

"Hey Rach." Finn replied brightly, surprised to see her so soon but still happy.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel smiled, moving around the counter to hug the tall boy in front of her. After he lingered with his arms around her for a moment longer than was comfortable, she pulled away and looked up at him waiting for his answer.

"I just moved here. Got an apartment right down the street. What about you? Working here until Broadway calls?"

"Actually, I own the place. I'm not really pursuing Broadway at the moment."

Finn looked at her oddly. "Rachel Berry not perusing Broadway?"

"Well," Rachel began, choosing her words carefully. "Let's just say the situation has changed." Then, as if punctuating the statement, a baby's cry rang out of the monitor Finn had previously not noticed sitting on the counter. Rachel excused herself and disappeared into a back room, leaving a dumbfounded Finn standing by the counter.

A moment later, Rachel reappeared in the main room holding a little girl in pink pajamas. Finn never was a good judge of age but if he had to guess, she was maybe a year old.

"Finn, this is Alexis, but we call her Lexi."

Finn remained silent, struggling to even come up with a gentle smile so as not to scare the child. After, a few minutes, the quiet was broken by Lexi tugging on Rachel's shirt and babbling, "Dadadada?"

The woman turned her head to the child and smiled. "Daddy will be here at dinner time, Princess. He's at work now."

The girl seemed happy with the answer, smiling and resting her head on Rachel's shoulder, looking up at Finn questioningly.

"How old is she?" Finn asked, surprising both himself and Rachel by not asking the more obvious question.

"She'll be 11 months next week." Rachel shifted the child onto her other hip and continued, "And, since I know you are going to ask, yes, I am her mother, but not biologically."

At this, Finn's face looked puzzled, a look she knew well from all the time she spent trying to help him with his Spanish.

"She's my fiancé's daughter, but I'm the only mom she's ever known. Her birth mother bailed as soon as she was born."

"Oh." Finn wasn't sure what else to say. A second later, the awkward silence was broken by a familiar voice singing "Sweet Caroline". Before Finn could place the voice, Lexi began calling "Da da da da!" Rachel pulled out her phone and silenced the singing by answering it. She stepped away slightly as she began to speak.

"Hello Noah... Mhm, she's with me right now actually. She just woke up from her nap... Of course... So, do you know when you will get out yet?... That early? Well why don't you meet Alexis and me here at the store and then we can go get dinner? If you get done at 6, then I should be able to close the shop by the time you get here... Ok... Alright, well you be safe... I know, Noah... Ok. Well Lexi and I love you... Bye."

She turned back to Finn after ending the call and he looked like he was either ready to scream or be sick. Lexi buried her face into Rachel's neck, clearly not liking the face he was making.

"Noah? As in Puckerman?" His voice was quiet, with an unsteady note to it.

"Yes, Finn. Noah Puckerman." After she spoke, she moved back towards the counter. Carefully balancing Alexis on her hip, she used her free hand to pull a play pen out from behind the counter and placed the child into it. For a moment the girl looked upset at being put down, but a brightly colored toy quickly caught her attention and distracted her. Once she was confident the toddler was settled, Rachel pulled two chairs around and settled in one next to the little girl. Finn set himself on the chair opposite her without really thinking.

"So," he began. "This is why you aren't on Broadway? Why you have this store? So you can take care of Puck's illegitimate child?"

Rachel's eyes and voice took on an angry edge as she responded. "First, I don't like your tone. She may not be my biological daughter, but she is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and to Noah. I love being her mom. Second, even four years at NYADA doesn't guarantee a Broadway role. It can take years to get even a minor or stand in roll, let alone a big break. So, I opened this store about a year ago. And yes, it just so happens to work well that I can take care if Lexi now that she's here. I don't watch her all the time though. Santana watches her two days a week so that I can restock and run errands and things."

"Santana? So, you're engaged to Puck and friends with Santana Lopez?"

"Yes. We've grown close over the years. Time changes some people Finn."

Finn's face registered the veiled insult, but he didn't say anything. Silence fell over them. Rachel turned to watch Lexi play as Finn stared past them both, focused on some unknown point on the wall. He still didn't move, even as a customer entered the store, browsed for a minute, and moved past him to purchase a CD. He finally spoke as Rachel slipped back into her chair after helping her customer.

"How did all this happen?" He asked quietly.

Rachel smiled as she replied. "It's quite a story." She paused to check her watch and continued, "I think I have time to tell it properly before Noah gets off work though. Do you have time?"

Finn simply nodded and waited for her to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

****Flashback** **

Rachel collapsed into the oversized chair in her and Noah's living room after a long day setting up her store. When she looked around and realized the apartment was empty, she checked her phone and was surprised to find no messages. Noah wasn't supposed to work today, and he always texted her if he wasn't going to be home, every single time in the 7 months they had been dating. Deciding to be rational before panicking, she dialed Noah's cell number. Four rings and then...

"This is Puck's voicemail, leave me a message." BEEP.

"Hey Noah. Just wondering where you are. Give me a call. Love you."

After hanging up the call, Rachel thought for a moment before lifting her phone again and dialing another number. One ring... Two...

"Officer Barnes." The voice on the line was masculine, with an ever present tone that made it sound as if he was laughing.

"Hello Jason. It's Rachel, Noah's fiancé" She began. She had met Puck's partner several times, however she wasn't sure if he would recognize just her name.

"Yeah, hi Rachel. What can I do for you?"

"I just got home and Noah isn't here. He didn't tell me where he was going. I was wondering if maybe he had gotten called in suddenly."

The man on the phone paused for a moment, and then replied, "Not that I know of. And I've been here on desk duty all day finishing up some paperwork. Even if someone else had called him in, I would have seen him come through. Do you want me to have someone check his usual haunts for you?"

"Oh no, there's no need for that. Knowing him, he just let his phone die. He's terrible about that when he's not on call. I'll give him a few hours. I'm sure he'll be home soon."

"Alright, if you say so. But if he isn't home in a few hours or if you get concerned for any reason at all, you call me ok? I leave here in an hour or so but you have my cell number don't you?" His voice was concerned.

"Of course, Jason. Thank you."

"Anytime sweetie. Stay safe."

Usually, Rachel hated anyone but family using pet names like that but Jason was on his 50's and reminded her of her dad slightly, so it didn't bother her as much. She smiled as she replied, "Yes sir. Goodbye."

With that call over, Rachel wasn't sure what else to do. She had spoken to Santana just a few minutes ago and she hadn't mentioned him telling her anything, and she didn't have phone numbers for any of his other friends. Just as she was about to grab her jacket and venture back out into the cool September air, the buzzer by the front door rang. She hurried over as she heard Puck's voice through the tinny speaker.

"Rach? You there? I forgot my keys. Let me in." The static crackled around his voice.

Rachel quickly buzzed him in and hurried out the door of their first floor apartment to meet him in the hall. She opened her mouth to chastise him for not telling her he'd be late, when she realized her fiancé of 2 months was walking down the hall holding a baby carrier.

He stopped a few feet in front of her and gauged her reaction. He had gone through hundreds of ways to break this news, but he had decided to just show her, not tell her over the phone. The news had shocked him enough, and he was counting on Rachel's level head to keep him calm.

"I…Is that a baby, Noah?" Rachel's voice shook slightly as she spoke.

"Yes. Can we go in the apartment and talk?"

As he spoke, the baby in the carrier began crying, softly at first then getting louder. Puck looked down at the carrier with fear in his eyes. Handling the tiny girl swaddled in a pink blanket was very different than calming a year old Beth several years ago. He didn't know what to do.

As for Rachel, as soon as the girl began to cry, it was as though a switch inside her flipped on. She stepped forward and ushered Puck into the apartment, taking the carrier from him as he passed. Once inside, Puck stopped to lock the door as Rachel moved past him, placed the carrier on the couch and carefully lifted the tiny newborn from the carrier. She began rocking the child slowly, bouncing up and down very slightly. Puck watched in awe as the baby calmed in her arms, staring up at the woman holding her through bright blue eyes.

"Wow, Rachel. I never knew you were so good with kids."

She looked up at her fiancé, tearing her eyes from the beautiful girl in her arms, and replied, "I didn't either… But she started crying… and it was like I just knew what to do." She settled herself onto the couch as the baby's eyes began to droop. "Now, explain to me why I am holding what is clearly a newborn baby. Your newborn baby judging from the fact that she looks just like you."

Puck took a deep breath. "Yes. She's mine. That's where I was all day, at the hospital. I didn't call at first because I wasn't sure it was true, then once I realized it was…" Puck trailed off, clearly unsure of what to say next.

"Ok, Noah. Calm down and start at the beginning."

"Well… This morning, not long after you left for the store, I got a call from Melissa, the woman I was seeing for a few weeks before we got together."

"And by seeing, you mean sleeping with." She broke in with a statement, not a question, as she shifted the sleeping child in her arms.

"Yes, I mean sleeping with, but as far as I knew we were being careful. I used condoms, and she was on the pill. The condom broke once, and either fate was against me or she was lying about birth control. So, there I was, eight months later, having her tell me I should come to the hospital to meet my daughter. I didn't believe it at first, but it was possible. So, I walked the 10 blocks to the hospital. Once, I got there, I went to her room, assuming they would both be there. Instead, I find her getting ready to leave holding adoption papers. When I asked her what was going on she said, 'Puck, I'm 25 years old. Just because I don't believe in abortion doesn't mean I'm going to give up my life to raise a kid. I wasn't going to even call you, but my shrink though I should give you a choice. So here's your choice, adopt her out, keep her, whatever you want. Just don't expect anything from me.' And, then she just left. Just like that…" He took a deep breath and paused before continuing. Rachel stayed quiet, sensing that he needed to get it all out before she said anything.

A moment later, he began again. "For a few minutes, I considered just signing the forms and walking away too, but I knew I couldn't just walk away from her, never knowing anything about her. When the nurse came in to clear out the room, I asked to see her. They took me into the nursery and put her in my arms… I had no idea what I was doing. So, I just stared at her. And she stared up at me. And I knew I couldn't let her go. A few hours, and piles of paperwork later, we left the hospital."

He looked up at Rachel, eyes intense, full of some emotion Rachel couldn't identify. "The whole way home, all I could think about was you. I didn't know how you'd take it. Your fiancée, walking into the house with a newborn baby by another woman… I can understand if you don't want to take on this responsibility Rachel. It's not your job to raise another woman's child."

Rachel carefully placed the baby back into her carrier and moved to kneel in front of her husband-to-be. "Hey. Hey, look at me." She tilted his head up so she could meet his eyes. "Accepting your proposal was like accepting the wedding vows. In good times and in bad. And this isn't even a bad time. This is a gift. That little girl over there is a part of you. And I would love to be her mother. I'm not saying this won't take some time to fully process, and I'm not saying I'm not shocked. But that baby needs a family right now. And we are going to give her one."

Puck stared at the woman before him for a moment before leaning forward and kissing her soundly. "You are amazing, you know that?"

She pulled back and smiled. "Amazing and organized. So, you call the precinct and explain what's going on, and see if you can't get a few days off to sort it all out. While you do that, I'll go make a shopping list of everything we need tonight, and we can go pick up the essentials. We can work out the details tomorrow, ok?"

"Sounds great." Puck pulled out his phone as Rachel moved towards the kitchen. Then she paused.

"Wait. I forgot the most important question. What's her name?"

Puck smiled. "Alexis. Alexis Rachel Puckerman."

****End Flashback****


	3. Chapter 3

"So," Rachel concluded, "that's how it happened." She looked down at the little girl in her lap and smiled brightly. Roughly halfway through Rachel's story, Alexis decided she wasn't happy with the lack of attention her mother was paying her. She had reached over and tugged on her mom's pant leg until Rachel lifted her from the playpen and settled her on her lap.

Finn was silent, a seemingly perpetual state for him anymore. He figured Rachel would have moved on, but he never would have suspected the whole story. Once he found his voice, he said "You were right, that was quite the story. I have to say though, I'm kind of shocked that you accepted the whole situation so well."

Rachel laughed. "So was Noah. And our parents. Hell, I was surprised myself. But I love Noah and nothing was going to change that, especially not a miracle like Alexis. And it's not like he cheated on me or anything. Melissa was before me."

"A regret, aside from her giving me Alexis." The words came from the doorway. Rachel's head shot towards the door, and Alexis pulled herself up by Rachel's shirt and began calling "Da da! Da Da!" Finn also turned towards the door and saw Puck sauntering in. He looked just the same, except he had a close cropped head of hair instead of his "signature" mohawk.

"Hey baby girl!" Puck smiled, walking straight towards his fiancée and daughter. He pulled Alexis into his arms and kissed her cheek. Then, he shifted the girl onto one hip and wrapped his free arm around Rachel's waist as he turned to face Finn.

"Hey." He said simply, eyeing the shorter boy.

"Hi." Finn replied quietly. "Rachel was just telling me-"

"About Alexis." Puck cut in. "I know. I heard the end there."

"Yea…" Finn stood as he spoke. "You have a beautiful family Puck. I'm happy for you."

"Thanks."

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Finn simply nodded and exited the store. He wasn't sure what else to say.

Rachel watched the entire exchange quietly, and as Finn left, she felt she should say something; however, just like Finn, she wasn't sure exactly what there was to say.

Once the family was alone in the store, Rachel looked up at her fiancée. "You're early."

"Yea. I finished my paperwork early, so the captain sent me on home. He told me to have a good date night with my woman."

Rachel moved out of the man's embrace and moved towards the counter to grab her purse. "Date night? What about Alexis?" The pair both looked down at the child resting contentedly in Puck's arms, simply taking it all in. However, this quiet and calm didn't shock her parents. She had always been an easygoing child, seeming to prefer to scope out the situation instead of interrupt it.

Puck looked back up at Rachel. "Santana offered to take her for the night."

Rachel raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Offered?"

Puck laughed, grabbing Alexis's bag and slipping an arm around Rachel's waist. "Yes. She volunteered to watch Lexi because she felt bad about not being able to watch her on Tuesday. I'm sure she has some other motive for giving up her Friday night, but I'm not going to question it. We hardly ever get any time alone together anymore."

As he spoke, he led his family to the door. Rachel just smiled they left the shop, and she locked the door behind them. He was right. Ever since Alexis was born, their alone time had become a luxury seldom enjoyed. Sure, they got a night here and there, and they were able to get away for a few days for their anniversary when Alexis was 4 months old, but it was nothing like it had been when they were first together. However, neither of them would have changed it for anything. They were closer now than they had ever been, thanks in large part to the little brunette snuggled into her daddy's shoulder. A few minutes later, they entered their apartment building. Puck offered to take Lexi up to Santana's apartment on the third floor while Rachel changed clothes.

Forty-five minutes, a wardrobe change, and a cab ride later found Puck and Rachel at an intimate but busy Italian restaurant. They were sharing the same side of a booth, Puck's arms holding his girl close as she told him about her day.

"… and then, just as I was explaining why I wasn't on Broadway, Alexis woke up and started crying. His face just froze. He was stunned."

Puck laughed and kissed the top of her head lightly. He loved times like this, when they could just be close.

As Rachel began to speak again, Santana's voice singing "Songbird" filled their space, just making itself known over the noise of the restaurant. Rachel pulled her phone from her purse and reluctantly slipped from the booth.

"I'd better step out front and take this."

Puck nodded in understanding and watched her as she walked away. Well, mostly he watched her hips sway. In general, Puck was more into boobs, but Rachel had an ass that even he could appreciate. Once she disappeared out the front doors, he picked up his menu and scanned it. He was contemplating what to get when a feminine voice calling his name pulled him from his thoughts. He lifted his head and his eyes widened at the sight of the woman in front of him. Apparently his fiancé wasn't the only one getting a visitor from the past today.

"How are you?" Melissa asked sweetly. Despite the sugary tone of her voice, Puck recognized a contrasting look on her face. She was looking to get lucky.

"I'm fine," the man replied in a clipped tone, hoping the woman before him would take his verbal clue and leave. Instead, she spoke again.

"That's great. So, a couple of my friends and I are going to a club later. Want to come?"

"No. I'm on a date." His answers remained short and rude. He wanted nothing to do with the woman before him.

Still not taking the hint, the blonde continued, "Oh, well, you could always call me tomorrow then. Or even later tonight, maybe?" She finished her statement with a flirtatious wink.

Just as Puck opened his mouth to tell her to back off (in much less polite terms), a small brunette pushed past Melissa and settled herself into the booth. Anger was written all over her face, but her voice was calm and even as she spoke directly to Puck, ignoring the blonde completely.

"Sorry I took so long love. Lexi left her favorite doll at our apartment, and San still hasn't gotten her spare key back from when she left it in Lima last week, so she couldn't get in to get it. Lexi was throwing a fit. She wanted me to sing to her to calm her down." She paused to toss her hair over one shoulder, taking the opportunity to shoot a glare at the woman still standing at the end of the booth. "You know nothing calms her down like her mommy's singing."

"Wait a minute!" The blonde finally came out of her stupor. "Lexi? Mommy? Is this woman talking about my daughter?"

Rachel's face hardened, her smile melting away as she whipped around an forced herself from the booth. Puck had to stifle a laugh as he watched his fiancé prepare to go all "berry-crazy" on his ex. Rachel straightened to her full height, and Melissa shrank back slightly. Despite her being a full six inches shorter than the blonde, the fiery look on her face was intimidating.

"OK, listen here, Barbie. Obviously, I know who you are, and judging from the tone of your voice when I got here, I know you are trying to get into my fiancé's pants. So, number one, back off my man princess. And, number two, she is not your daughter. You gave birth to her but you also gave her up. You signed away your rights and walked away. Well, I walked in. She is MY daughter, in my heart and on paper since I adopted her. She has Noah and I."

The women stared each other down for a moment longer before the blonde turned on her heel and stormed away. Rachel smirked in satisfaction and settled herself back into the booth. Puck wrapped her arms around her waist and kissed her cheek. "I love you so much, Rach."

Rachel turned and smiled at him. "I love you too, Noah."

* * *

AN: I got a couple reviews on the last chapter stating that Rachel's reaction to Puck walking in with a baby was accepted too quickly and that it was unrealistic. I was trying to write it in a way that showed that there were more thoughts and processing that needed to be done, but that at the moment she was just reassuring Puck that she wouldn't leave him. I'm sorry if that didn't come across clear enough. I just feel like Rachel wouldn't walk away from him just because he had a surprise daughter, especially since he didn't cheat on her. But of course that is only my opinion. Hopefully you can still enjoy the story even if you don't agree.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Warning! Smut ahead! This chapter earns the story's M rating ;) Not the most explicit thing ever I'm sure, but definitely worth the rating.

The rest of their meal passed uneventfully. After eating, the happy couple decided to spend the evening alone in their apartment. So, that was how they ended up on the couch watching "West Side Story". Puck was dozing off, settled in between the arm rest and the back of the couch, Rachel resting contentedly in his lap.

She looked up at her fiancé and smiled before speaking quietly.

"Noah?"

"Hmm?" He replied, cracking his eyes open.

"I think we need to look for a bigger apartment. This one is getting kind of small."

Puck opened his eyes wider and looked down at her. "What are you talking about? This is perfect for the three of us."

"Yea, for the three of us..." She looked down at her hands. "But when there are four of us..."

"Well then we'll just have to deal with that when the time comes, Rach."

She met his eyes tentatively. "What if I were to say that its already an issue?"

Her fiancé stared at her for a moment. "Rachel. Are you trying to tell me that you are pregnant?"

Rachel hesitated, unable to read his face. "Yes. Seven weeks according to my OBGYN."

Puck stayed still and silent long enough to scare Rachel. Her mind was racing. She was terrified Puck would leave her. Maybe one surprise baby was enough for him…

Then, without warning Puck shifted, pushing Rachel back into the couch cushions and attacking her mouth with his. They kissed feverishly for a few moments before breaking apart for air. He moved his mouth to her neck, licking and sucking at the sensitive skin there making her moan. Pulling back, he looked down at the panting woman below him with awe in his eyes.

"I love you so much," he said between breaths. Before she could respond, Puck reattached his mouth to hers. As they kissed, he moved his hands down to the hem of the oversized t-shirt Rachel wore as a nightgown. He pulled it up slowly, trailing his fingers across the smooth skin of her thighs, up past the waistband of her panties, and allowed his hand to come to rest on her stomach, thinking of the child growing there. The child they created. While allowing them both to catch their breath, the man thought about how lucky he was. A beautiful daughter, another child on the way, and an amazing, sexy woman to call his own.

"Nooooaaahhh…" Rachel moaned, pulling him from his thoughts. The woman looked up at him with lust filled eyes as she reached up and began pushing down his sleep pants. As the pants slid past his hips, his cock sprang out, hard and ready for her. She moaned again before leaning up and wrapping her mouth around his cock, taking the man by surprise.

"Ahhh… Fuck Rach..." he growled as he watched his cock disappear completely into the small diva's mouth. She stroked her tongue along the shaft and hummed lightly, making her throat vibrate around him. After a moment of this, Puck pulled out quickly, knowing he was close to the edge. Not wasting any time, he reached over and yanked her shirt over her head and latched his mouth onto one of her breasts, teasing the other with his fingers. He smirked around her skin when he heard her moan wantonly at his ministrations. After a few more minutes of teasing her breasts, he kissed his way down her body, pushing her panties off as he reached them.

He hesitated over her pussy, taking in the sight of the smooth, shaven skin. She groaned at the feeling of his hot breath on her most sensitive area. He smirked once again before leaning in and licking her pussy. Her moans and cries continued as he delved his tongue into her wetness, tilting his head so his nose hit her clit just the way she liked. Her cries reached new intensities as he shifted up, attached his mouth to her clit and plunged two fingers into her tight passage. After a few short minutes of his skillful attentions, Puck felt Rachel come undone around his fingers, cumming hard as she chanted his name.

Without giving her time to recover, the readjusted them on the sofa and plunged his cock into her, moaning harshly as he felt her tight heat around him. Then, he set a furious pace, pounding into her and causing the couch to rock beneath them. Their moans filled the air and it wasn't long before they were moaning each other's names as they came. Puck collapsed atop his fiancé after spilling himself inside her and carefully shifted them so she was sprawled atop him.

After catching their breath, Rachel giggled quietly. "So, I take it you are ok with this new development?"

Puck laughed with her. "Of course I am. I think it's great that Lexi will have a little brother or sister close to her age to play with. I am a little shocked though…"

"I know what you mean. Apparently you really do have super sperm since this is twice now you have been the cause of that .01% of birth control failure." The couple both laughed at Rachel's use of Quinn's words from high school. After a few more minutes of contented silence, Rachel began to yawn. Upon hearing this, Puck lifted her up, switched off the tv, and walked towards the bedroom. He knew that there was a lot in front of them, from the excitement of telling their families and watching Rachel through the pregnancy to the hardships of having two small children, but he wasn't all that worried. He and Rachel could handle anything as long as they were together.

* * *

AN: Ok! There we have it! I had a lot of fun writing this story, and I hope it lived up to all your expectations! Thanks for reading and please leave a review to let me know what you thought!


End file.
